


Distance

by cecaniah



Category: Boys Republic (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Cute, First Time, Fluffy, Hand Jobs, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Minsu - Freeform, Sex, Smut, Sungjun, boys republic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:58:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8412898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecaniah/pseuds/cecaniah
Summary: Minsu and Sungjun have been dating for over a year and they finally met.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know the summary sucks but anyway...  
> If you don't like smut, you can skip it :)

 

i.

 

“Are you sure about that?” Wonjun asked as he was lazily scrolling through his notifications, sitting on the couch, resting his feet on a stool, and he raised his eyes from his cell phone so he could gaze at Sungjun. The dark haired boy glanced at him, smirking slightly. 

 

“Yeah, of course I am. I’ve been waiting for this for months.” Sungjun answered, looking at the mirror and finishing his makeup. He was careful with it, making sure that his skin would be perfect, and he covered his eyelids with dark eyeliner, matching with his hair color. He was dressing a brown leather jacket, along with black skinny jeans and heeled boots, so he could earn a few inches and become taller. 

 

“I know you’ve been.” The redhead spoke in a soft tone, gentler than his usual one, and he got up, moving closer to him, watching his friend. The younger seemed anxious, though confident – Wonjun assumed that he was really looking forward for today, by the way that he had dressed up, even putting some makeup on and combing his hair. “But you have to promise me that you will be cautious.”

 

For a couple of seconds, Sungjun stared at him, as if he was analyzing him and trying to read his mind. Wonjun thought he was going to take his advice seriously, however soon enough he started to laugh, though Wonjun could notice some nervousness in his voice. 

 

“It’s just a date! The only thing you can be afraid of is that I will fall in love and will never try to fuck your cute ass again” He said playfully, making Wonjun sigh, and he got back to the couch, getting comfortable and starting to play with his cellphone. Sungjun observed him; they’ve been roommates for a few years now, and after Wonjun had a disastrous story with a long distance relationship, he had tried to convince Sungjun to drop it before it was too late. He understood what he meant: Wonjun had fell in a love with a girl that he met in the internet, they had talked for a whole year before they decided to met, and it turned out that she only wanted someone to pay everything for her. 

 

But Minsu wasn’t like that, not when himself had paid for his own plane ticket, not when he had bought and sent Sungjun presents on his birthday. Even though he had shown all those things to Wonjun, he wouldn’t manage to convince him, not until he would bring Minsu with him and make him become good friends with the redhead. 

 

Since he was going to see Minsu for the first time, he wanted to make a good impression. Sunjun put his favorite cologne on, and checked everything again so he wouldn’t forget anything. He glanced at the mirror one last time before turning around and peering at Wonjun. 

 

“Don’t worry. I will be back fine and safe.” He muttered to him, and Wonjun looked at him, frowning for a second before finally giving up and smiling at him. 

 

“I will cook something for him, so he won’t starve.” Wonjun said as Sungjun left. It wasn’t as if he wanted his date to be a complete failure, he was only afraid that something could get wrong since he knew that Sungjun would whine a lot if it didn’t work out. 

 

With hurried steps, Sungjun walked to the building’s parking lot, playing with the keys and heading to his car. It wasn’t an impressive vehicle, he had hesitated about picking Minsu at the airport with it, but he decided that if the blonde really liked him as he used to say he did, then he wouldn’t bother with such a thing. He entered the car, turning the music on, and started to drive. Fortunately, the airport wasn’t that far, and he wouldn’t get stuck at the traffic jam since it was Saturday. 

 

His stomach swirled in anxiety, his heart was beating faster and he started to heavily breathe as he approached the airport. Finding a free parking spot was always a difficult task, but he managed to park his car after a few minutes looking for one, and just as he got out, his cellphone rang. 

 

No matter how many hours a day Sungjun had spend talking to Minsu, it seemed so different now that they were a few meters apart from each other. He was feeling like a teenager, and he snapped at himself before picking it up. Minsu seemed nervous as well, only telling him that he had arrived and that he was waiting to pick his luggage. It was the strangest phone call they’ve ever had, and Sungjun tried to soften the tension, making some bad jokes about forgetting to meet Minsu. It had the opposite effect and Sungjun got Minsu worried about bothering him. He decided to end the call before he could make some real damage.

 

After what seemed like ages, Minsu finally appeared. Luckily, Sungjun was paying attention to everyone in the airport, always searching for the blonde, and he spotted him without a second. Minsu looked around, seeming lost, and Sungjun got up, slowly walking to him, stopping in front of him. 

 

It was a strange feeling, indeed; they’ve been talking for two years, dating for one year and they had shared some intimate moments – in other words, they had jerked off in the camera – a couple times. They also had talked about everything and anything, and Minsu would often wake him up with a call, only wanting to wish him a good day. Even though he already had seen Minsu at video calls, he could never imagine that he was that pretty. He had put some makeup on as well, having dark eyeliner outlining his beautiful eyes, and he even had some lipstick on. His hair was white, not blonde as Sungjun had thought it was, his skin perfect and clear as porcelain. 

 

However, what drew his attention the most was the fact that Minsu’s eyes were in a different color. In the pictures and in the videos, they were both black, but today he could see that the left eye was a mix of grey and green, and that got him wondering if he was wearing contact lenses. Perhaps it was his style, and Sungjun liked it, so he decided not to ask about it. 

 

“Hey.” Sungjun spoke, smiling slightly, and Minsu reluctantly smiled back. Sungjun had told him countless times about how he would kiss him when they finally met, about how he wouldn’t bother if they were in a public space, but now that they were facing each other, everything felt so oddly real. Clumsily, Sungjun pulled him for a hug, holding him not as tight as he said he would, and it felt so right. He could feel Minsu’s cologne and he decided that it was his favorite smell in the world, and he was glad that Minsu wasn’t wearing heeled shoes, otherwise Sungjun wouldn’t be able to hold him like that, to feel as though he should protect him. He had dreamt of this moment for so long and it was really happening, he had Minsu in his arms, and he liked the way Minsu’s hair felt against his neck. “Did you have a nice flight?” Sungjun muttered as he was still hugging him, his voice was soft as silk, gentle and caring.

 

“Yeah…” Minsu mumbled back, pulling away a little and gazing at Sungjun’s eyes. “Are you sure I’m not bothering you?” He added, making Sungjun feel as though that question was his fault, since he decided to joke with him when them both were nervous. “I know you have a roommate and–”

 

“It’s okay, you are going to sleep in my room.” He said, leaning down and taking one of his suitcases. Suddenly, thinking about sleeping in the same bed with Minsu sounded a weird thought, even when they already were dating, and it made Sungjun’s anxiety worsen. Sungjun peered at him, trying to catch a glimpse of his expressions, but Minsu only nodded quietly, slightly smirking. Perhaps he had regretted coming to Korea to spend one whole month with his ‘boyfriend’. Shaking his head softly, as if he could avoid those silly ideas, Sungjun smiled, helping him take the luggage to the car. “How is the weather in Japan?”

 

“It was a bit hotter than here.” Minsu answered, blushing as he held the handle of the bag that Sungjun was carrying and their hands touched. The blonde didn’t know why he felt like that, why he felt tense when they already knew each other so well. “I think I didn’t bring enough warm jackets as I should have.” 

 

“Don’t worry, I can lend you some if you need to.” Sungjun spoke, smiling and putting his things on the trunk. “Do you want to go to a cafe?” After Minsu’s statement about the weather, Sungjun had to change plans, since he had initially thought about taking him to an ice cream shop. This time, Minsu only hummed in agreement, and the odd atmosphere fell over them once more. 

 

They entered the car, Sungjun started to drive, and he did his best to get Minsu talking. It took a few minutes before the awkwardness vanished away, but when it did, they both couldn’t help their shy smiles. Soon enough, they arrived the cafe, and Sungjun parked the car, resting his hand over Minsu’s waist as he helped him through the way. It felt nice, somehow intimate to be able to walk with him like that, and he asked for some cake and warm coffee. He knew that Minsu liked sweet things the most and that actually earned him a cute smile. They sat in front of each other and Sungjun just couldn’t take his eyes from Minsu. 

 

The white haired boy was simply breathtaking. Even though they already had talked several times through video calls, he could never imagine that he was so pretty. His lips were red because of the gloss, they were slightly curved, neither too big or too small. He liked his hair, it was unusual to see that color and it fit him so well. Sungjun was lost on his eyes, unable to stop staring at them, and Minsu blushed when he noticed that. Sungjun smiled at him, asking him more about his trip and about his day, wanting to listen to his voice. It was cute how his accent was more distinguishable in some words, how he committed some minor errors whilst speaking. When the waiter brought their order, and Minsu tried to drink the coffee without waiting it to cold a bit, he cursed in Japanese, making Sungjun laugh.

 

“Can you say something in Japanese?” He asked, making Minsu blush even more. He knew Sungjun and he was certain that he wasn’t making fun of him, but he was still embarrassed by his request. 

 

“You won’t understand it, why should I do it?” Minsu answered, smiling a bit and he sipped his coffee, gazing at his boyfriend. 

 

“Because it’s cute!” Sungjun said, pouting and Minsu laughed at the way he was acting. 

 

“Kyou watashi no kareshi to iru kara, totemo ureshii” Minsu finally spoke, feeling his heart beat faster. Sungjun didn’t know what he had said, he didn’t know that he simply told him how he was happy to be together with his boyfriend, and yet he liked being able to declare himself without having him knowing the meaning of it. “I said that I like this place.” He lied, smiling like a teenager as Sungjun smiles as well.

 

The time passed faster than they wished, and if Wonjun didn’t have called, Sungjun would never realized it was already dinner time. They thank the waiter, walking to the car, this time Sungjun searches for Minsu’s hand, holding it. The white haired boy doesn’t shiver, neither tried to pull away. The sensation of his warm skin against his made Sungjun feel the happiest man in the world, and being able to be with his boyfriend after dreaming for so long made him smile. 

 

The journey back wasn’t as uncomfortable as the first was, and soon enough they were singing along the music. Sungjun knew it was Minsu’s favorite song; it was just adorable the way he was humming the melody quietly at first, until Sungjun followed him and he started to sing a bit louder. The older couldn’t be happier, not when Minsu seemed perfect at his eyes, not when he had a beautiful voice, a beautiful face and, the most important thing, a beautiful personality. 

 

As soon as he parked the car, Minsu started to get nervous again. He helped him carry his luggage to the elevator, not minding the silence while they listened to the sound of it going up the floors. When they arrived the 12th floor (Sungjun lived there because it was cheaper), he knocked on the door, waiting for Wonjun to open it. 

 

And when he did, he seemed a bit surprised for seeing Minsu there.The redhead had truly believed that Minsu wasn't going to show up, that he was just a farse that wanted Sungjun’s money. 

 

“So, you are Sungjun’s boyfriend.” Wonjun spoke, arching one eyebrow and analyzing him from head to toe. He had to admit that he seemed to be a nice guy, but he didn’t like the fact that he was using lenses only in one eye. Was that the new fashion trends? It seemed pathetic, it made him look like a delinquent kid and his best friend should have someone better. 

 

“My name is Minsu, Kim Min–” He started to say, only to be interrupted by the older once more.

 

“I know who you are.” His tone was sharp, and his eyes were staring at his face, still watching him. His expressions softened when he noticed how the white haired blushed and bowed his head; perhaps he wasn’t a rebel child as nowadays boys were. “Come inside, I made something for us to eat.” 

 

Before following him, Minsu gazed at Sungjun, as if he was a bit uncertain of what to do. He smiled comfortingly to him, rubbing his shoulder and helped him putting his things on Sungjun’s room. 

 

“I’m sorry about that.” Sungjun muttered as he made the bed, since he had forgotten to do it in the morning. “He has a bad story about long distance relationships so he’s a bit neurotical about it.” 

 

“It’s okay.” Minsu answered, smiling a bit. “I guess I would be worried too.” 

 

“He will like you.” He reached for his hand, holding it and feeling how cold it was. He frowned at that, touching the soft skin of his cheek. “Minsu, you’re freezing! Why didn’t you tell me?” He asked, seeing how the other didn’t say anything back, apparently too shocked by his caress to react. “You silly, if you get sick, how are you going to enjoy your days with me? Not that I would bother cuddling with you and keeping you comfy, but I would rather prefer to have ice cream than soup.”

 

Minsu laughed at his words, nodding and pulling his hand from his face, holding it for a few seconds before smiling at him. “See? It’s warm now. You have nothing to worry about.” 

 

Within a moment, the whole atmosphere changed, and Sungjun found himself staring at Minsu’s lips. They were still reddish because of his lipstick and they were absolutely gorgeous. God, how he wanted to lean down and touch them, taste them, like he had done in all his dreams… 

 

“Hey, let’s eat.” Wonjun knocked on the door, making Minsu pull away. Silently, Sungjun cursed as he got up, taking Minsu’s hand and guiding him to the kitchen. 

 

“I’ll show you around later.” He whispered to him, sitting down and glancing at the cooking pot. “You didn’t poison his food, right?” 

 

“I did, it’s a plan to get rid of you and your boyfriend.” Wonjun said playfully, grinning. “I know you’re Japanese, so I decided to do some kimchi since it’s easy to do and it’s a traditional dish.”

 

Minsu smiled at that. He really thought Sungjun’s roommate was going to hate him forever. It was nice to see that he remembered his nationality, and even though he already had gone to Korea several times, he felt a bit special and spoilt by that. Minsu had grown up in Japan, and he didn’t see his dad too often, once he didn’t speak Japanese. In order to be able to communicate with his father, he had started to learn Korean, and it was still hard for him. Having a Korean boyfriend was surely pushing him to acquiring fluency because they talked everyday. Perhaps he could try teaching Sungjun some Japanese. 

 

The meal was fairly pleasant, and Wonjun realized Minsu wasn’t like he had thought he was. He had worked hard to get money to see his boyfriend, and he always had to help his mother to pay the bills since they lived by their own. His father was a busy business man and didn’t have time for his child. Minsu took the best grades in college – he was studying to be a fashion designer – and his mom was proud of him. The white haired boy even helped Wonjun to wash the dishes, and he felt quite comfortable after they were done; he didn’t feel as though Wonjun hated him, in fact he was being nice to him. 

 

“Let’s go to the roof.” Sungjun suggested when they were sitting on the couch, watching TV together. “You’re going to like the view.” He added, pulling him to get up. 

 

“Thank you again for the meal, hyung.” Minsu said to Wonjun, bowing. “I hope you will sleep well today.” 

 

The redhead only motioned, smiling and waiting for them to leave. Minsu sighed as they climbed the stairs, still holding Sungjun’s hand. 

 

“I guess these are our last hours before the poison works out.” He mumbled as they reached the roof, sitting close to the edge. They both liked high places and Sungjun knew he was going to love watching the dark sky. He laughed at his words, entwining their fingers and peering at him. 

 

“I could never imagine I would die like this.” He spoke dramatically, shaking his head. “Killed by my roommate, after I finally met my boyfriend.”

 

“It doesn’t seem a nice way to die.” Minsu agreed, chuckling cutely. “At least the stars are beautiful today. It’s going to be a pretty death.”

 

Sungjun just couldn’t take his eyes from Minsu. He was absolutely breathtaking like this: gazing at the sky, in his face a slight shade of admiration and his mouth was slightly open, as if he was amazed by the view. The mild breeze was blowing his hair, making it get messy, his face was partially illuminated by the city’s light, his eyes were shining as he seemed excited. 

 

“You are beautiful.” He breathed out, and immediately Minsu moved his eyes from the stars, looking at him instead. But he didn’t look scared anymore, neither embarrassed. 

 

“Do you really think so?” Minsu asked, his voice was nothing but a mere whisper, and he gently squeezed the older’s hand. 

 

“Of course I do.” Sungjun gazed at him, seeing how the corner of his lips bowed a bit at that, in a cute smile. All Sungjun wanted to do now was to pull him closer and kiss him deeply, but he knew he should take things slowly. After all, he didn’t want to startle the poor boy, and he didn’t want him to think he was a pervert or something like that. “Don’t you hear that all the time? You’re really pretty, Minsu.” He added, laughing softly. 

 

“Sometimes I do.” Minsu mumbled, suddenly starting to get nervous again. Sungjun could tell by the way his breath quickened and how he averted his gaze, this time looking at the cars down there. “But people don’t usually like the color of my eyes. Do you like it, Sungjun? You can be honest…” 

 

“It’s a lense, you could just change if people are bothered by it.” Sungjun laughed, playing with the smooth skin of his hand. “Though I don’t think you should list–”

 

“I have heterochromia. These are my real eyes.” He spoke in a cold voice, not even glancing at him. “I… I always use contact lenses because people keep looking at me as though I’m a freak, but I wanted you to see me as I am.”

 

“Hey.” Sungjun muttered, massaging his knuckles. “I like them. People are just being jealous because you have something really cool.” In fact, he was a bit surprised by that, since it was such a rare condition, but he wouldn’t stop liking him. Mostly when his eyes were the part he liked on him the most, when they were the thing that attracted him at first sight. Minsu finally glanced at him, as though he was somehow confused by his reaction. “Don’t be afraid anymore, huh? You know I love everything about you. I love you.” 

 

It wasn’t like he never had said I love you before: they used to declare their love after wishing each other goodnight; but now it felt so different, so real. When he had pictured that scene in his mind, he didn’t imagine Minsu’s eyes would be tearful, nor that they would be sitting on the roof at midnight. But it was perfect in its own way and he smiled, reaching for Minsu’s cheek and cupping his face. 

 

“I love you too.” Minsu said and finally smirked as well, Sungjun’s hand was warm against his soft, cold skin. “I’m sorry for being silly and hiding it from you.”

 

“Shh it’s okay. I bet you were just frightened that I would want to get some real cool eyes and  would spend all my money on contact lenses.” He spoke, and Minsu laughed: that sound was simply gorgeous, the way he cutely tried not to laugh too loud, though he obviously failed at that. 

 

Sungjun knew perfectly well that he could have kissed Minsu; his red, plush lips were so close to his, his breath was heavy as they got closer, his messy hair falling on his eyes as the wind was a bit stronger. Instead, he pressed a chaste kiss to his forehead, closing his eyes and feeling the soft perfume of the younger boy. He heard him sigh and he kissed his cheeks, feeling how smooth his skin was, seeing how it got warm at his touch. 

 

“I’m glad we got to meet on that stupid game.” Minsu whispered, smiling and leaning to kiss Sungjun’s cheek as well. The contrast between warmth and cold made Minsu’s heart beat faster, he felt safe and comfortable as he was gazing at his boyfriend. 

 

“Hey, the game isn’t stupid! I still play it.” Sungjun said, laughing and he poked his cheek. “But seriously, where did your username come from? Ice Prince? I spent some time thinking why someone would name themselves like this” 

 

“It was because my hair, you idiot. It’s a cool name.” Minsu answered, chuckling too. “You’re envying my username because yours was a bunch of names and letters.” 

 

“Maybe I am.” He muttered, cutting the distance between them, stroking his cheek with his thumb, staring at his gorgeous mouth. “I dreamed of this moment for so long, Minsu.” Sungjun confessed, and he peers at Minsu, just to notice he has his eyes shut. He was simply breathtaking like this; his cheeks were slightly reddish, the wind blowing his white hair, his eyes closed, and he looked so serene like that, willing to be touched. 

 

His lips were shaking as Sungjun pressed  his own firmly against it, feeling how smooth they were. They were cold because of the breeze, and Minsu obediently parted his lips, allowing Sungjun to deepen the kiss. It was simply stunning hearing Minsu let all those small, cute noises escape as he sucked his tongue gently, nibbling his lower lip. Minsu tasted like mint toothpaste, smelled like Sungjun’s soap and that was simply adorable. 

 

Reluctantly, Minsu pulled away, blushing deeply and smiling shyly. He was the one who reached for Sungjun’s hand, lacing their fingers together and approaching once again, kissing his boyfriend. It felt so good, and Minsu felt like his heart could explode. Before he was truly concerned that Sungjun wouldn’t like him, would think he was odd or something like, but in that moment all his doubts vanished away from his mind. 

 

“Let’s go inside, you’re freezing.” Sungjun whispered to him as he pecked his lips, pulling away and holding his hand tight. Minsu only nodded, still feeling warm because of the other boy’s heat, and he felt kind of silly about thinking of Sungjun as his fire prince. He quickly noticed the way he was giggling alone and arched his eyebrow. “What are you thinking of?”

 

“That you should change your username to Fire Prince.” Minsu answered, laughing childishly. 

 

“Ugh, you’re cheesy, Ice Prince.” Sungjun chuckled low and got down the stairs, not letting go of Minsu’s hand. 

 

Carefully, they entered Sungjun’s apartment, seeing that Wonjun already had gone to sleep and they couldn’t wake him up. He pulled his boyfriend into his room, closing the door and turning the lights on. 

 

“My bed isn’t big, but I hope you won’t bother?” Sungjun said, taking his jacket off. “I can sleep on the couch if you prefer.”

 

“Oh it’s okay!” Minsu spoke, smiling and pecking his lips. It felt almost natural the way their lips moved, in a perfect synchrony, as though they were made to each other. “If you don’t kick me at night, of course”

 

“Lucky for you that I have a mat in case you fall.” 

 

The white haired boy laughed at that and hit him playfully. Sungjun was so stupid sometimes and it made him laugh at his stupid jokes. Minsu took his own coat off, shivering a bit as he entered under the blankets. He laid facing the wall as his boyfriend lay beside him, and it had been so long since he shared a bed with someone. Sungjun pulled him, making him turn around to look at him and he reached for the switch, turning the lights off. 

 

Lazily, Sungjun started to run his fingers through Minsu’s hair, feeling its smooth threads, seeing how he was getting sleepy with that. Indeed, it seem like a dream coming true, and if it wasn’t Minsu’s tight grip on his body, he would have thought that it was an illusion. Everything about the white haired boy was like a masterpiece, even the way that he breathed, that he talked, that he blushed when he was embarrassed. 

 

“Tell me something about you that I don’t know.” Sungjun mumbled, and he didn’t care that it was already midnight. He wanted to enjoy every minute with Minsu.

 

“Mmm” He purred as he moved a bit so he could lay his head on Sungjun’s chest. “You know everything about me” he answered, yawning. The poor boy must be exhausted, Sungjun thought, but he was selfish and wanted to keep Minsu awake, just to make sure he wouldn’t vanish away, that he wasn’t a mirage.

 

“Not everything” The older boy replied, still playing with his hair. “I don’t know some things, like when did you start to learn Korean, what’s your underwear color, stuff like that” 

 

“My underwear is a secret” Minsu laughed “which only my sweet prince can discover” 

 

“Are you dropping a hint, Ice Prince?” 

 

“My prince shall see it by himself” Minsu spoke, yawning and he closed his eyes. “And I started learning Korean when I was 13.”

 

“I’m glad it was late enough, otherwise you wouldn’t have such a cute accent” He muttered, and Minsu hit him playfully, hiding his face on his chest.

 

“You’re terrible! Always mocking me!” He whined, laughing. 

 

“You’re so adorable.” Sungjun answered, pulling back a bit so he could hold Minsu’s chin and lift it enough for him to kiss him. 

 

Addictive was the perfect word to describe kisses with Minsu; they were a mix of cold and curiosity sensations, he liked the contrast of Minsu’s lips against his own. His tongue was smooth as it explored his mouth, deepening the kiss, savouring the moment. The older boy’s heart was beating faster than ever, as them both were touching each other in the dark, hearing the quiet sounds of the night outside. 

 

“I want you so bad” Sungjun whispered, his hand moving to the hem of Minsu’s shirt, tugging on it. “Need you so bad” He growled, kissing over his neck, feeling its delicious perfume, noticing how Minsu’s breath quickened at that. 

 

“S-Sungjun…” He gasped, tilting his head to the side, biting his lips as he felt Sungjun’s fingers ghosting over his stomach. 

 

The last thing Sungjun wanted was to scare him, and even though he knew they should take things slowly, he couldn’t help it. Minsu was a temptation, his pink rosy lips were asking to be kissed, his white porcelain skin was begging to be caressed, and since Minsu didn’t protest, he pulled his shirt off, seeing how flawless he was. 

 

“Tell me if you want to stop” He spoke, gazing at his eyes, relaxing a bit when he saw the other nod swiftly. He gave him a lewd smile before he moved down, darting his tongue and licking his nipple, earning a small noise from Minsu. That only motivated him to suck it, not bothering with the wet noises he was making as he teased it, and he moved his hand to his other nipple, rubbing it.

 

“Oh god…” Minsu breathed out, his eyes fluttering close and his cheeks got reddish. Not even in his fantasies he could have guessed that his boyfriend was so sensitive, and that just got him even more excited. 

 

“You’re so sexy, babe” Sungjun said in a deep voice as he kept playing with his nipple, his hand moving to Minsu’s pants and slipping in his underwear. The hard flesh was warm against his touch and he held it firmly, making Minsu bite his lips again. 

 

After waiting a few seconds just to make sure Minsu was okay with it, Sungjun wrapped his hand around it, slowly starting to move it up and down. He leaned forward, capturing his lips and kissing him passionately, desperately. As he picked up the pace, he felt Minsu’s hand in his own pants, and he moaned, a bit surprised by that. He didn’t think that the younger boy would actually do that for him, and he liked how Minsu was acting. 

 

“You’re perfect” Sungjun groaned as he searched for his mouth once again, moving his hand a bit faster. The cute, small noises that were falling from his lips were simply gorgeous, an erotic melody, and he could come just by hearing those moans. 

 

Perhaps because both of them wanted that so badly, because they were dreaming about that moment for so long, that it didn’t take more than a few minutes for them to get close. Sungjun was amazed by how sexy Minsu looked, his breath was shaky and hasty, his skin was warm against his touch and his lips swollen from their kisses. He moved his hand the faster he could, moaning as he felt Minsu doing the same, and he spreaded the precome over his cock, earning a loud whine at that. 

 

“Oh god… Sungjun!” Minsu cried out, coming over Sungjun’s hand, tilting his head back and allowing his boyfriend to kiss over his neck. He didn’t care if it would leave a mark as he sucked his skin, moving his hand to make his orgasm last longer. 

 

“Fuck, Minsu, baby… I’m so close…” Sungjun whispered, panting hard, and this time it was Minsu who pulled him by his chin, catching his lips in a deep kiss. He couldn’t help but come as well, moaning in Minsu’s mouth as that, closing his eyes and enjoying the mind blowing sensation. 

 

Once they both recovered their breaths, they moved their hands of each other’s pants, and Sungjun got up, finding some tissues and making sure to clean his boyfriend. He laid beside him then, pulling him close and absently stroking his hair. 

 

“It’s been… a while since I’ve done this.” Minsu muttered, peering at Sungjun and holding his free hand, lacing their fingers together. “But it never felt so good.” 

 

“It’s because you love me, you silly.” Sungjun laughed softly, kissing his head. The younger boy chuckled at that and just nodded, feeling tired after his incredible orgasm. Slowly, gently, lovingly, Sungjun ran his fingers through Minsu’s hair, wanting to get him sleepy. 

 

“You love me too, right?” Minsu asked in a tiny voice, getting comfortable and yawning cutely. 

 

“More than you can ever imagine.” Sungjun answered, holding him tight and close, glad to, finally, have Minsu in his arms.

  
  
  


ii.

  
  


Perfect was the word to describe their days, and intense to describe their nights. Day by day, even Wonjun learned to like Minsu, buying meals to spoil him. Sungjun was very happy that they became friends, and it felt like a dream as he spent a whole month with the japanese boy. He found out that Minsu was a very funny and jumpy guy; one of his favorite moments with Minsu was when they watched a horror movie together and he screamed during all the scary scenes. It was both cute and funny and he loved to tease Minsu about it. 

 

Sleeping together became a usual thing for them, since they were sharing a bed, and touching each other didn’t get them embarrassed anymore. Their touches became more intimate, their lips would hungrily search for each other, the deep moans would easily fall from their mouth. The way Minsu would always call Sungjun’s name, his voice trembling, his breath hasty and his eyes closed… 

 

But the oldest boy’s favorite thing to do was to hold Minsu’s hand, entwining their fingers, and walk through the city. It was adorable to watch how he would get impressed over anything, since he didn’t know the country. Everyday, they would go out and get back at night, spending all of their time together.

 

Nevertheless, Minsu still had to come back to Japan. They couldn’t avoid that, and one night, whilst they were gazing at the stars, he confessed he missed his home. It would be selfish to ask him to stay longer, and Sungjun knew that he needed to go back.

 

When the last day came, he took Minsu back to take ice cream, just like their first date. This time he wasn’t shy nor quiet; the white haired boy couldn’t stop talking, always laughing and smiling, and Sungjun wanted to be able that this moment wouldn’t end. They walked back home, and Minsu’s flight was at 11pm. It was sad to help Minsu to pack his things, as he was thinking about waking up without Minsu by his side. 

 

During the lunch, Wonjun ate with them, saying he would leave after so they could spend their time together. It was the quietest meal they’ve ever had, and Sungjun couldn’t stop peering at Minsu, as though he was trying to remember all the details of his gorgeous face. 

 

They watched a movie together, cuddling on the couch and enjoying the last hours. Minsu was oddly silent, holding Sungjun’s hand and leaning his head on his shoulder. His salary wasn’t high enough to pay another flight ticket to Korea and he knew that Sungjun was in the same situation. He sighed, finally sitting up when the movie ended. 

 

On that moment, Minsu realized he had two choices to make: he could continue to sulk because he wouldn’t be able to see his boyfriend too soon, or he could enjoy him one last time. Slowly at first, Minsu turned his head to kiss him. Sungjun seemed to be thinking about the same thing, and their kisses soon became messy and desperate. 

 

“You’re so sexy” Sunjun whispered against his mouth, pulling him to straddle his lap, and he moved his hands to the hem of his shirt. He peppered some wet kisses on his neck, sucking and biting his skin, wanting people to know that he had a boyfriend. He simply loved the way Minsu always reacted well, panting and blushing, and he didn’t take too long before he took his shirt off. After jerking off sometimes, he didn’t feel embarrassed anymore, though he pulled away when Sungjun’s fingers started undoing his pants. He held his wrists, looking at him.

 

“Let’s… go to the bedroom.” He breathed out, kissing him softly and smiling. Sungjun seemed a bit surprised when he pulled away, but he answered the kiss anyway, and got up, trying to walk to the bedroom as he was clumsily kissing Minsu along the way. He pushed him on the bed, and he didn’t care if their lips were already swollen from their kisses. He wanted to make this last time be memorable and he felt a bit possessive, needing to mark the boy’s white skin. 

 

A low moan fell from Minsu’s throat as he bit his neck, sucking it and consequently leaving a hickey there. “You’re mine.” He groaned as he took his own shirt off, and he looked at Minsu, just to make sure he wasn’t scared or something like that. In fact, the younger’s eyes were filled by lust, a lewd smile was dancing on his mouth, his hands roaming over Sungjun’s chest. 

 

“You’re mine too.” Minsu answered as he was still gazing at Sungjun’s eyes, pressing his palm to Sungjun’s flat stomach, feeling its strong muscles. “Your body is so pretty.”

 

“I work hard on it.” Sungjun spoke, laughing low and leaning down once again, capturing Minsu’s lips and kissing him desperately. It was gorgeous the way Minsu was already breathless, squirming under his touches as he let his fingers play with his pink nipples, teasing them. “You’re so sensitive. Let me hear you, Minsu.” He whispered in his ear, kissing his cheeks, going down to his chin until he reached his neck once again. His fingers were ghosting over his abdomen, seeing how he shivered at that. 

 

Passionately, deeply, Sungjun kissed him again, this time holding his shoulders as he started to grind against him. A shaky moan escape from Minsu’s lips as he did that, and he could notice he was as hard as himself was. It felt so good, he thought as he kept rubbing his cock against Minsu’s, feeling it get harder until his pants became uncomfortable. This time, Minsu’s fingers buried in his hair and he pulled them, making him muffle his noises with his mouth. 

 

“Fuck” Minsu groaned in a deep voice, moving his hand to Sungjun’s pants. However, the older boy stopped him, holding his wrist and looking at him. 

 

“I want to please you properly.” He explained, undoing Minsu’s pants and pulling them down, along with his underwear. He didn’t want their last time to be a hurried handjob, he wanted to take time and discover every detail of his boyfriend. He stared at his body, analyzing it as his fingers ran along his skin. “You’re breathtaking. I want to taste every inch of you”

 

Sungjun leaned down, darting his tongue and licking over his crotch. He had never done that before, but he knew it would make Minsu feel good. Hesitating a bit at first, Sungjun pressed his lips against the tip of Minsu’s cock, earning a low moan at that. He felt his fingers in his hair once again, pulling it softly as he ran his tongue over all his member. 

 

“Oh god… Sungjun…” He breathed out, his eyes fluttering close as he could feel the pleasure coursing through his veins. Sungjun gave a sloopy kiss to the head before he parted his lips, allowing his member to get in. The precome didn’t taste as bad as he thought it would, and he started to suck his cock, bobbing his head slowly, making sure to slid his tongue over the sensitive veins. He stroked what didn’t fit in his mouth as he kept moving, and Minsu’s moans were the best reward he could ever desire. His name sounded splendid in his swollen lips, falling over and over again from Minsu’s throat. 

 

In fact, if Sungjun wanted, he could make Minsu come right now; he could feel against his tongue how hard his cock was, how desperately he was rocking his hips, silently pleading for him to suck him faster. However, it wouldn’t be fun if he came just yet, and Sungjun pulled away, kissing his thighs instead. He sat on the bed, watching how much a mess Minsu had become: he was heavily breathing, his hair was sticking to his forehead due to the thin layer of sweat, his cheeks were reddish though he wasn’t embarrassed at all. It was such a perfect scene, and thinking that he was the one who caused it just got Sungjun even harder. 

 

“I… I want to try something.” Sungjun admitted when their eyes met, and he moved closer so he could cup Minsu’s face, looking at him. “I’ve been thinking about for a while…”

 

“I… I want that too.” Minsu muttered in a tiny voice, hoping Sungjun was actually wanting the same thing. He sat down, trying to recover his breath, and he looked at him. “But… I’m a bit nervous.”

 

“You have no reason to be nervous.” Sungjun spoke softly, leaning to peck his lips. “Hyung is going to take good care of you.” 

 

“But I… I…” Minsu kept stuttering, and he was glad his boyfriend didn’t press him to say anything. He simply stood there, absently caressing his cheeks, drawing invisible circles with his thumb. Minsu sighed, closing his eyes because he couldn’t handle with Sungjun’s look. “I… I’ve never done that.” 

 

“Oh.” Sungjun breathed out. He was indeed surprised by that, because he always thought Minsu was experienced, since he was so pretty, since he had agreed in jerking off in the camera… But it definitely didn’t disappoint him. Actually, he liked the idea of being Minsu’s first lover, of being able to teach him about all the pleasure he could feel. “It’s okay. I don’t bother waiting, if you don’t feel–”

 

“No! I want to try it!” Minsu said, exasperated. He blushed at his own reaction and then smiled shyly. “I… I want my first time to be with you.”

 

“I’m flattered.” His tone was gentle, though serious, and he wouldn’t laugh at Minsu just because he never had made sex before. He knew he should be really important to Minsu, that Minsu should love him to ask him to be his first one. He was even feeling a bit nervous as well, willing for everything to be perfect. “I won’t lie to you. It will hurt at first… but I promise it will feel really good later.” 

 

As though Minsu was wondering about it, he took a few seconds before nodding. “Yeah… Yeah it’s okay. I want you to make love to me.”

 

On the same second, Sungjun felt his heart speeding up. It was such a beautiful way to ask him to do it and he smiled, leaning to steal him a kiss. He could never get tired of his lips, Sungjun concluded as he kissed him deeply, passionately, gently pushing him to lay down again. Both of them had calmed down already, and it was much more different from before; both boys searching for each other, feeling each other, touching each other. Minsu helped Sungjun take his pants off, smiling when he saw him naked. 

 

“You’re so hot.” Minsu spoke, laughing as Sungjun pushed him to lay down once more, shutting him up with more kisses. 

 

“Shh don’t praise me just yet.” He answered, smiling and moving away, taking a small bottle from the drawer. He kept it there just in case they would need it and he was glad they would try it. 

 

A lewd smile danced on his mouth when Minsu spreaded his legs. He didn’t even had to ask him to do it and it was the confirmation that he, indeed, wanted this as badly as Sungjun did. Capturing his lips once again, Sungjun coated his fingers with lube, spreading it on his entrance. He could feel Minsu shiver and he broke the kiss, looking at him. Carefully, he pushed one finger inside, gazing at his eyes. 

 

“Shh baby” He cooed when he realized Minsu was holding his breath. He rested his forehead on his, listening to his low cries when he added a second finger. Sungjun was being as gentle as he could; he took a time before he started to move them, forcing Minsu’s body to adjust. “You’re doing so good.” 

 

“A-ahh… It feels odd...” He whispered, and Sungjun could see he was trying to close his legs. Sungjun knew it shouldn’t be comfortable, but them both wanted that and he would only stop if Minsu asked him to do so. 

 

Once his inner walls finally started to loosen a bit, he pushed a third finger in, this time earning a whimper from him. 

 

“It’s okay” Sungjun muttered, burying his fingers in his body and watching him squirm at that. 

 

“It… it hurts…” Minsu whined, closing his eyes and reaching for Sungjun’s hand. He laced their fingers together and that seemed to calm him down. 

 

“Shh… Relax. Hyung is going to take care of you.” His voice was sweet, smooth, and he didn’t like the fact he was the one causing him pain. However, he did know he needed to go through that if he wanted to make love, and it didn’t stop him. 

 

After a few minutes, Minsu finally relaxed around his fingers, and Sungjun pulled them out of his body. He applied a good amount of lube to his cock, wanting to make it easier for Minsu. As they still were holding hands, Sungjun leaned down, kissing him once again and he lined up to his entrance.

 

“If you want me to stop, just say it and I will.” He whispered against his mouth, and Minsu hummed in agreement. Slowly as though he was afraid to hurt him, Sungjun pressed his cock, burying it inside Minsu’s body. Even when he was preparing him he wasn’t able to feel how tight, how warm he was. The smashing pressure of his walls were squeezing his cock and God, that felt so good. He moaned huskily, for an instant forgetting about everything. All that mattered was the tightness, the tingling feeling on his member, asking him to go fast. “Fuck, Minsu”

 

“S-Sungjun… Fuck, fuck you’re so big” Minsu whined, making Sungjun realize that he wasn’t paying attention to him. He opened his eyes, looking at his boyfriend, and it was obvious the pain in his face, the way he furrowed his eyebrows, biting his lips as he was heavily panting. 

 

Certainly, Sungjun didn’t want to stop, and he reached Minsu’s cock, wrapping his hand around it. The response was immediate: a shaky moan escape from his throat, his member instantly getting harder. Sungjun smirked at that, moving his hand up and down until Minsu became a begging mess. He wanted to fuck him so badly, it was difficult to stay still when his body was so inviting; however, he knew he needed to get used to the new sensation before he could start. 

 

Once again, when Minsu was close to his orgasm, Sungjun stopped. He didn’t want him to come and finally he thrusted his hips, moaning. Minsu didn’t cry out in pain this time; his body was already loose and adjust to Sungjun’s size, and it actually felt good. The taller boy started to move faster, slamming into him, groaning every time he thrusted, tilting his head back. 

 

It felt so good, Minsu thought as Sungjun made love to him; his cock hit all the special, hidden spots in his body, and it was totally different from anything he had ever tried. Even the sound of it, even the slight shame he felt for being exposed, were completely exciting. Sungjun held his legs, making him spread them more as he hit him in a different angle, this time reaching a bunch of nerves that made him moan loud.

 

“Fuck! Right there!” Minsu moaned, and Sungjun leaned down, holding both of his wrists above his head and kissing him desperately. He kept hitting his prostrate, over and over again, and Minsu couldn’t stop moaning, whimpering in pleasure. 

 

As he noticed Minsu was getting close, Sungjun moved one hand to his cock, pumping it as he kept kissing him. There was something selvage about this moment, the physical need for each other, the desperate cries and begs that wouldn’t stop falling from their mouth; it was truly enticing. Minsu tilted his head to the side, allowing his boyfriend to kiss his neck, to mark him as his, and Sungjun kissed over it, going up to his ear. He played with his earlobe, knowing how sensitive he was, and he could feel how heavy Minsu’s cock was against his palm, another sign he was close.

 

“Come for me, Minsu.” Sungjun whispered in a deep, sexy voice. If Minsu was already close, now he couldn’t even try to hold back, and he came over Sungjun’s hand, clenching hard around his cock, squeezing it. He called out his name, writhing in pleasure, tilting his head back, closing his eyes and he could swear he could see stars. This was the most intense orgasm he ever had in his entire life, and he could hear Sungjun calling his name as well and that was just so hot. 

 

Watching Minsu come was breathtaking, and he moved faster and faster, until he came inside him, spilling his seed in his body. He searched for his lips, kissing him needingly, releasing his wrists. Both of them were panting heavily, still affected by their orgasm, and Sungjun pulled out of him, laying beside him. They were staring at the ceiling, trying to recover their breath.

 

“Fuck, I love you” Minsu sighed, turning his head to look at him and he laughed a bit. He couldn’t believe he had made sex; he had been fantasizing it for a while, thinking about how it would happen, when it would be… And he couldn’t be happier that his first time was simply amazing. Sungjun kissed him softly, pulling him close and holding him. Absently, he ran his fingers through his hair, and he could notice that he was quite tired, because of the way he was breathing.

 

“We still have a few hours before Wonjun is back with the dinner.” He spoke in a low voice, smiling as Minsu hummed in agreement, closing his eyes. He was simply adorable, and Sungjun couldn’t stop staring at him. “Take some sleep, baby.”

 

The warmth of the bed and Sungjun’s body got Minsu really sleepy and he kept hugging him, resting his head on his chest. Even though he wanted to enjoy every second with his boyfriend, he felt exhausted after his incredible orgasm, and he decided that sleeping with Sungjun was a perfect way to end their wonderful day.

  
  
  


iii.

 

The three boys were sitting quietly on the seat, watching the panel with the flight’s numbers. Sungjun’s fingers were laced to Minsu’s, and he was absently stroking his hand, feeling his heart sting. He didn’t want to let him go, not after they had spent a whole month together, not when he didn’t even know when they would be able to meet again. 

 

However, they didn’t have time to think about that. Minsu had to go board and Sungjun wouldn’t stop him. They got up, Wonjun helping him carry his stuff, Sungjun still holding his hand tight… Minsu bit his lips in order not to cry now, and he faced the boarding gate, sighing.

 

“I have to go now.” Minsu said, looking at them. He moved closer to Wonjun, respectfully bowing. “Thank you for everything, hyung. I’m sorry for bothering you this weeks.”

 

“Nah, you wasn’t loud enough to bother me.” Wonjun answered, laughing and making him blush. He pulled him for a friendly hug, dropping his suitcase on the floor. They had saved each other’s numbers so they could keep in touch; they had discovered that they shared some interests and they had spent a few hours talking about movies they both liked and Sungjun hated. He moved away, smiling at him. “Have a safe trip, kid. Call us when you get home, ‘kay?” 

 

The younger boy nodded, bowing again. Wonjun motioned to him and got back to his seat, wanting to give them both some privacy. Minsu started to gaze at his feet, trying to speak something, anything, but the words didn’t want to leave his throat. Sungjun moved closer, holding his chin and lifting it, making him look at him. His coloured eyes were brimmed with unshed crystalline tears, and Sungjun smiled at him.

 

“Hey, you can’t cry. You’re the Ice Prince, remember? Your heart is frozen.” He said, making Minsu laugh and pull away, playfully slapping his shoulder. He wiped his eyes, still chuckling a bit.

 

“You’re so stupid.” He muttered, finally cheering up and smiling at him. “I...I had so much fun this month. I’m happy I got to meet you. You’re much more handsome in real life than in your profile pic.”

 

“Yeah?” Sungjun asked, moving closer to him and wrapping an arm around his waist. “You are simply gorgeous.” He said, pecking his lips softly. He knew they couldn’t show affection in public and he smiled. “The Fire Prince has melted your heart, right?”

 

“Of course.” Minsu answered, laughing low. “I have to go now, though. I can’t lose my flight.”

 

They hugged each other for almost a whole minute, and Sungjun memorized every detail of his beautiful face. He could feel the smell of the shampoo in his hair, of the cologne on his neck and he really liked that. He liked the fact that his own clothes smelled like Minsu.

 

“Call me when you get there, okay?” Sungjun whispered, moving away to peck his lips again.

 

“Yeah… Yes I will.” Minsu spoke, trying his best to smile. “I love you.” He added, kissing him and finally pulling away, taking his suitcase and walking to the gate. 

 

“Hey, Minsu!” Sungjun screamed, making him turn around. “Aishiteiru.”¹

 

It was simply adorable the way Minsu blushed, and he smiled, wiping a tear that escaped from his eyes. He turned around once again, this time entering the place and disappearing amidst the crowd. Sungjun sighed, smiling to himself, and he felt Wonjun’s hand on his shoulder.

 

“Let’s go home.” 

 

Nodding in agreement, Sungjun walked to the parking lot. This time, he let Wonjun drive, because he wanted to sulk and think about his boyfriend. It was painful, to keep a relationship like this, but it worthed it. Maybe, in the future, he could move to Japan, so they could always be together. But for now… for now he would have to dream about him every day, to remember of their moments, to save every cent to buy a flight ticket. 

 

“Your cellphone rang.” Wonjun warned him and Sungjun woke up from his thoughts. He muttered a thanks and unlocked his phone, smiling when he saw a message from Minsu.

 

_ ‘Dare yori mo kimi wo aishiteru² ♡. I hope you’ve bought a Japanese dictionary or you won’t discover what that means!’ _

 

Sungjun smirked at that. It definitely worth it. 

  
  
  


 

\---

 

notes:

_ Aishiteru¹ _ : “I love you” 

_ Dare yori mo kimi wo aishiteru²:  _ “I love you more than anyone else”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! I know this fandom lacks fanfics :c   
> please tell me if you liked!


End file.
